fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pocahontas (Liquidator version)
Plot: A blue water-like dog name Liquidator becomes curious about those humans. So he met a beautiful human name Twilight Sparkle. They met for the first time. But as they greet, Twilight's evil mistress, Maleficent, becomes outrage about Twilight. Now, it's up to Liquidator to tell the truth until everyone will lisen with their hearts to make his dreams come true. Cast: *Pocahontas - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *John Smith - Human Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Extra with Twilight: Puppy Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Governor Radcliff - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Meeko - Bambi (Same as the Movie) **Extras with Bambi: Thumper, Flower, Faline, Ronno (as a good guy), and Thumper's Sisters (Bambi 1 & 2) *Flit - Jim Crow (Dumbo) **Extras with Jim: Timothy Q. Mouse, Fat Crow, Preacher Crow, Straw Hat Crow, Glasses Crow (Dumbo), Teresa, Cynthia, Martin, Timmy Brisby, Jenny McBride (The Secret Of NIMH 1 & 2), Fox, Owl, and Snake (The Gruffalo) (as good guys) *Percy - Toto (Tom and Jerry: The Wizard Of Oz) **Extras with Toto - Edmond, Patou, Snipes, Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle), Banjo, Emily, Jean (Banjo The Woodpile Cat), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scrappy-Doo, Flim Flam, Scooby-Dum, Scooby-Dee (Scooby-Doo! series), Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette, and Danielle (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Chief Powhatan - Balto (Same as a the Movie) (as Liquidator's adoptive father) **Extras with Balto: Jenna, Alue, Kodi, Dusty, Boris, Stella, Luk, and Muk (Balto series) *Kocoum - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Grandmother Willow - Blitzen (Robbie The Reindeer In Hooves Of Fire & Ledged Of The Lost Tribe) (as a good guy) **Extras with Blitzen: Vixen, Long Eared Jack (Robbie The Reindeer In Hooves Of Fire & Ledged Of The Lost Tribe), Kaa (The Jungle Book), Sir Hiss (Robin Hood), Thunderclap, Bubbah, Lurlene, Pervis, Earl (The Good Dinosaur), Sleet, Dingo (Sonic Underground), and Snake (The Powerpuff Girls) (as good guys) *Wiggins - Princess Morebucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Thomas - Human Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Extras with Sunset Shimmer: Human Fluttershy, Human Pinkie Pie, Human Applejack, Human Rarity, and Human Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Nakoma - Tom, Jerry, Robyn (Tom & Jerry), Stanley, Gus, and Rosie (A Troll In Central Park) *Ben & Lon - Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks (Sonic Boom (2014)) *Native Americans - Various Cartoon Animals *The Settlers - Various Equestria Humans Chapters *The Virginia Company (Liquidator version) *Steady As The Beating Drum (Liquidator version) *Explaining About Fox *Just Around The River Bend (Liquidator version) *Liquidator Visits Blitzen, Vixen, Long Eared Jack, Kaa Sir Hiss, Thunderclap, Bubbah, Lurlene, Pervis, Earl, Sleet, Dingo, and Snake/Listen With Your Heart (Blitzen and Long Eared Jack version) *Liquidator Sees Twilight Sparkle! *Mine, Mine, Mine (Maleficent version) *Liquidator and Twilight Meet For The First Time *The Ambush! (Liquidator version) *Candle On The Water (Liquidator version) *Maleficent Know Her Master Plan *Meeting Blitzen, Vixen, Long Eared Jack, Kaa Sir Hiss, Thunderclap, Bubbah, Lurlene, Pervis, Earl, Sleet, Dingo, and Snake *The Warriors Are Here! (Liquidator version) *Explaining What Happened (Liquidator version) *Fox Tries To Kill Twilight & Gets Shoot To Meet Her Demise *If I Never Know You (Liquidator and Twilight Sparkle version) *Savages! (Maleficent version) *Balto Thinks That Liquidator Loves Twilight *I'll Always Be With You (Liquidator version) Trivia *Liquidator sings "candle On The Water" from Pete's Dragon instead of "Colors Of The Wind" Category:Pocahontas Fanmakes Category:Pocahontas Parodies Category:Pocahontas Fanfics